


I won't be so nice

by zeldspellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldspellman/pseuds/zeldspellman
Summary: Lilith could feel the calling. She could feel in every cell of her borrowed body, someone needed her. Someone needed her desperately.





	I won't be so nice

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is my first so be nice  
> my bff agnes was beta on this one and I wanna dedicate it to Julia who's been having a rough time, you guys have all my heart!!

Lilith could feel the calling. She could feel in every cell of her borrowed body, someone needed her. Someone needed her  _ desperately _ .

 

She lets the feeling come, getting stronger every minute and she knows exactly where is coming from.

 

Being Lilith herself had some perks. She could be anywhere she wanted, all she had to do was really focus. She closes her eyes and, when she opens them, she has the most pleasant view.

 

Her favorite witch, the most devoted of them all, Zelda Spellman, was laying in bed. Her flesh completely exposed, and her fingers rubbing her clit while she moaned Lilith's name. 

The other hand, squeezing her breasts hard while she was about to have an orgasm.

 

Lilith stood there watching as the redhead, laying with her legs open, reached her climax, screaming the brunette's name loud and clear.

 

Zelda opens her eyes and it's not surprised to see Lilith there.

 

“Well Spellman, you know I don't like when you do that, you're not allowed to play by yourself” Lilith said, looking up and down Zelda's body.

 

Zelda smiles. She knew she wasn't allowed to touch herself, but the feeling was too strong to be ignored. She just had to do it. “I just had to see you”

 

Lilith shakes her head.

 

“My, my, what am I going to do with you now?”

 

Lilith takes the tight dress that marked every single curve of her body, revealing a beautiful black lingerie. Zelda tries to get up but Lilith pins her back to bed.

 

“I'm in charge here”

 

Zelda nods as she feels Lilith's lips kissing down her neck, moving towards her breasts. Lilith sucks her nipple aggressively and Zelda moans of pain and pleasure. For a brief minute Zelda's hands are free, and she takes the opportunity to remove the beautiful lingerie off the other woman's body.

 

Lilith knew exactly what she wanted and exactly how she liked it. She kisses down her body, sucking the parts she knew turned Zelda on the most until she got on her heat. The witch was wet, and her taste was addictive.

 

Zelda's back arched as the mother of demons licked and sucked her clit. As punishment, it was slow and it was  _ torture. _ Zelda needed her desperately, she needed Lilith to fuck her, and Lilith knew how badly.

She watches as Zelda beggs again and again for the brunette to go faster. But Lilith takes her time, and before Zelda knew it three fingers were inside her and she was feeling a mix of pain and pleasure.

 

Zelda reaches her second orgasm of the night. Lilith kisses her body making her way back into the witch's mouth.

 

“Next time, I won't be as nice” Lilith says with a grin in her eyes, as she gets dressed and closes her eyes, making her way back into her own house.


End file.
